The Life Of One Particular Romance! (Hello Jack Frost! D)
by RebelHeart4217
Summary: Welp! It may say Jack Frost up at the top, but this has FOUR end results when I finish it! So that way, you get whichever boy you happened to like the most. xD


"Stupid broad! It's girls like you I can't stand!" I snarled at my newest addition to the "Hate December" club.

Why Hate December? That's simple. My name is December Snow Frost. My parents had a thing for winter at the time. Despite me being a spring baby, and girls hated me because...Well...I didn't act like them in the slightest, I walked around in "Soul Eater", "Naruto", "InuYasha", and other anime show tees. Not to mention band tees. Which meant the hardcore rock and heavy metal"Stu bands. Like Slipknot, Lamb Of God, and so on so forth.

"Now now ladies. Show some respect towards each other. You are both very beautiful." Zackariah, my guardian angel, popped up between us covering our mouths with his hands.

Then I chomped down hard on his hand. He'd learn one way or another to not cover my mouth with his hand. He pulled his hand away swearing, and a cool wind swept by us making me shiver.

"You all should listen to Zackariah. Sometimes he speaks intelligently." Jack Frost's voice spoke coolly as he joined Rosalie's side.

Yep. Welcome to Freak School. Just...It's a lot more real than Monster High and Yokai Academy from "Rosario + Vampire".

"Go suck a cold one Frostbreath!" I hissed, my flames beginning to lick up my arms.

I may have ice elementals as my parental figures, but I was a fire elemental. He looked impassive as always. Zackariah put his hand on my shoulder as if to hold me back from murdering both of them. It was also his way of letting me know that he wouldn't hesitate to kick Frostbreath's ass if he made first move.

"Rosalie was merely trying to help you and your fashion sense. She happens to be right. You look like one of those Mortal freaks with the piercings and different colored hair. I'm surprised your flames don't burn up those horrible clothing." he smiled coolly unfazed by my seething anger while Rosalie grinned showing her fangs.

"I can change her into a vampire, and she'll develop good taste." she leaned on Frostbreath's arms fluttering her eyelashes suggestively.

He was the guy all the girls fell for. Except me. Zackariah took a step forward threateningly.

"You touch her, and I'll send your asses back to Hell." he growled to them fiercely.

Most knew better than to piss off Zackariah. He's gone through with his threats one way or another.

"I hardly doubt God would approve!" Frostbreath sneered.

"I'm her Guardian angel! I think he would make an exception! However you...You have no excuse! You're just a myth no one believes in!" Zackariah got up in Frostbreath's face, and he pushed him back.

"You don't know that!" He snarled in return, but I saw the hurt flash through his eyes.

I put my hand on Zackariah's arm. "Stop. They aren't worth the time."

I poke calmly, and he looked at me with his eyes alive with raw fury, and I continued, "They aren't worth the time we could give them. Come on Zackariah."

I began to walk away, and I stopped by Frostbreath and whispered, "Just so you know, I've always believed in you."

Then I was weaving my way through the students as he spun around to look at me in shock.

Zackariah followed me crossly.

"I can't stand him! He thinks he's all that because all the girls fall over him!" he grumbled upset, and I just shrugged in response.

"I think your comment was a tad bit harsh though. He's a common legend. You shouldn't have thrown that last insult in his face. Just because he's not as well known anymore, it doesn't mean you should be cross like that."

"Don't tell me you're starting to feel bad for that thing!" he snapped angrily at me.

"You sound less like an angel every day. Maybe you need to go take a vacation in Heaven for the week." I sighed grabbing my lunch tray when the familiar werewolf nudged me warmly.

"Romano!" I laughed as he looked up at me through his puppy dog eyes in his wolf form.

Then he morphed back, and he nuzzled me happily. Even in his human body, he still retained some of his werewolf traits. Zackariah growled crossly about "personal space" and "invading it" when Ridley, the Succubus, bounced over to us and threw herself at Zackariah.

"Zacky!" she giggled hugging him tightly.

I looked at Romano, and we both rolled our eyes saying,"Women..."

We were an odd group.

"Hey! Don't forget about me!" Jon, the tiger demon, yelled as he bounded up to us.

Five out of the six of us were here.

"You're such an idiot." Mizune's calm voice stated before she sent Jon sprawling across the cafeteria.

Mizune was a witch. Yep. Our group of six people. We were the kind people would normally avoid. An elemental, angel, Succubus, witch, tiger demon, and werewolf. We always had the most fun.

"No fair! You know you can't use your power on me!" he complained as Mizune just ate her rice balls nonchalantly.

She had no shame in tormenting Jon. I let out a quiet chuckle, and I sat down next to Romano and Mizune. Zackariah was still trying to get Ridley off of him, and Jon was getting his lunch.

"So tell me December. How many new girls joined the club?" Mizune spoke chuckling at the irony.

We were all misfits.

"Anybody who isn't a freak." Honey's voice sneered at me.

She was a demigod. The daughter of Apollo.

"Leave her alone you stupid girl!' Ridley stood up snarling as she faced the daughter of Apollo.

"Make me you stupid whore!" Honey snarled, and then she was hopping back with her hair singed.

I stood with my hand smoking from where I had thrown the fireball.

"I advise you to leave if you wish to remain burn free." I spoke sweetly as her and her friends glared at me.

My flames licked up my arms as I glared at them. They knew I wasn't kidding. Then they marched off leaving me alone with my thoughts. These girls here didn't understand me. Ridley and Mizune barely did. I took a sip of my Mountain Dew, and I continued to think.

"Don't believe them December. You're amazing the way you are." Zackariah swept me up into his arms as a way to hug me.

I pulled out of his hug crossly.

"Leave me alone." I grumbled as I fixed my hair.

"Not gonna happen my beauty." he smirked teasingly as he kissed my cheek.

"Pfft! Back off Angel Boy! Fire belongs with fire!' Jon pushed him back grinning at him.

Jon swept me into his arms while I pushed out of them again. I walked away rolling my eyes and mumbling, "Men..."

I picked up my lunch tray and began to leave.

"December?" Mizune spoke curiously.

"I'm going outside. I want to be alone for a while." I spoke quickly as I left the cafeteria.

I walked up to the roof, and I dumped my tray in the nearest trash can. I leaned against the railing sighing as I slowly began to sing "Fiction" by Avenged Sevenfold. My voice echoed hauntingly over the silent grounds, and the other students stopped to listen to my voice like they usually did, but they never knew where the source of my voice came from.

"You should join the school's band. They've been looking for a singer." Frostbreath's voice stated kindly from behind me.

I tensed up, and I gritted my teeth while asking, "Come to torment me?"

"No. Why would I?" he leaned on the railing next to me nonchalantly.

"Because I'm not so nice to you." I replied evenly.

"I have no wish to fight with you in front of such a beautiful scene. It's too beautiful to taint with petty insults. Please sing again. It completed the breath-takingness. Such happy scenery with such a sorrowful song." he shrugged looking out at the sky as I too shrugged, adn I began to sing "Lacrimosa" by Kalefina.

Frostbreath listened to me sing with that lonely sound in my voice.

"You must feel so isolated to have such a strong resounding of loneliness in your voice." he whispered, "I know how you feel December."

I tightened my grip on the railing, and I let out a tensed breath. "You couldn't even begin to comprehend the loneliness I have felt growing up in an ice elemental village."

He spoke softly,"Maybe...I do."

His voice was full of compassionate pity.

I looked at him and he turned around to grip my shoulders. "You're the one person who is really keeping me alive?!"

"What?" I was confused now by his actions.

"The thing is with being a Common Legend is that you die when you have no more believers. I'm a Common Legend that practically no one believes in anymore, and you're the one who is keeping me alive! All because you believe in me! Not even the ice elementals believe in me anymore..." he explained going back to staring at the scene. 'But you...You're a fire elemental, and you believe in me."

I just sighed and shrugged uncaringly, "Of course I do. Every legend rings with truths."

It wasn't such a big deal.

His hands gripped my shoulders even tighter. "Why can't you just let me vanish as if I've never existed?! You choose to believe in me, and now I suffer on this planet because I can't interact with any Mortal at all!"

I felt my eyes narrow in anger yet at the same time fill up with tears.

"You'd rather lose the life and roll you've been given as a Guardian of Frost, and yet want to die?! You coward! You sniveling coward!" I yelled at him upset. "You are nothing like the brave warrior my mother told me about! She said you were valiant! That you are the toughest opponent any man could ever hope for! Yet here you are before me! A sniveling coward! Weak! Pitiful! You do not even see the Mortals that do believe in you! You choose not to see them!"

He looked at me through shocked blue eyes. I looked back at the scenery once more before wiping my eyes and running down the stairs.


End file.
